ANGEL
by RockinMyAngelWings
Summary: Nearly fourteen years ago, W.I.T.C.H defeated the evil sorceress Nerissa and was termed the greatest protectors of the veil. Yet after the former Guardians went their separate ways, and began their own families, the peace and prosperity between dimensions has vanished, and like the change of the seasons, a new evil has risen, and the next chosen Guardians of the veil began anew.


**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I only own _my_ characters. :))**

Chapter One: Welcome To Heatherfield

Genesis sat in the backseat of her father's Lexus, her head leaning on the cool glass window as a classical violin sonata drawled through her little purple earbuds. Trying it's best to lull her to sleep with its sweet, savory tune. It had been a long twenty-hour drive from her family's old home back in Allen Park, Michigan, one that had gotten twice as more annoying and remorseful than it was enduring.

"Finally.. Welcome to Heatherfield everyone." Genesis's father, George Miller's voice awoke Genesis from her almost-cat-nap, making her pull out an earbud and gaze out her window. Watching as the same words flew past her on a large sign, the very same words she'd been waiting to see for nearly nineteen and a half hours. A small noticeable smile slid onto Genesis's face as she watched the city come closer into view. But her smile quickly dispersed when she heard an obnoxious snort coming from her left. "Looks more like _hell_ to me..." Her older sister muttered.

Genesis nervously reached for the box of Quaker granola bars that her mother had put back there for breakfast. Her hands shaking as she grabbed one and ripped it open, feeling her sister's blazing brown eyes shooting daggers at her, making her wish she'd been asleep like their baby sister Jasmine. She sat in between of the two, snoring away in her little booster seat. Dr. Lemons, a stuffed blue monkey, clutched tightly in her arms. Genesis was grateful for not sitting next to her sister because the chances of her murdering Genesis in her sleep seemed pretty high.

"Ashlynn, please," Genesis's mother, Melissa Miller sighed annoyingly. "We haven't even been in town for more than five minutes, yet so far all you've done is complain."

"Well, I wouldn't be if _someone _hadn't made us move in the first place.." Ashlynn growled, flipping her long black curls in annoyance. Genesis held her breath, an angered feeling bubbling within her. "What are you talking about?_ I_ didn't make anyone do anything!" She retorted. "Oh please, Genesis, this whole stupid road trip is because of you!" Ashlynn glared at her little sister, her eyebrows creased in frustration. "I mean, it's obvious that we all have to suffer because your retarded ass just had to_-_"

"Quiet, both of you!" George snapped from the driver's seat, interrupting the girls' bickering before it got any further. "You know very well the reasons why we're moving Ashlynn, so watch your mouth and leave Genesis alone. I don't want to hear any more arguing on the subject so lower your voices before you wake up Jasmine.." Listening to their father, the girls huffed, giving each other cold, hard stares before slumping back in their seats with arms folded in anger.

Genesis sighed deeply, taking a bite of her granola bar as their family's car rode down a busy street, riding past the local stores and citizens of Heatherfield. Genesis blinked her dark brown eyes as she took everything in sight. The people looked just as normal and friendly as any other person would, but she knew not to let looks deceive her. Back in Michigan Genesis has always gotten picked on, no matter how hard she tried to fit in. From elementary school to the beginning of middle school, Genesis's life has practically been a living hell. Though she never knew what it was that made her stand out like a sore thumb, but in the end, Genesis just became even more invisible to the world.

George and Melissa tried to make it seem like the only reason they moved was because her cousin Irma suggested better paying jobs down here in Heatherfield, though no matter how many times her parents told her otherwise, Genesis couldn't resist agreeing with Ashlynn. She knew that this move was _indeed_ all her fault.

After a few minutes of riding through nice-looking neighborhoods, George's Lexus finally came to a stop in front of a singular, cozy house. Relieved, Genesis quickly unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out of the door and into the humid August heat. Her light ebony skin glistened in the sunlight as she stretched her sleepy muscles, brushing the wrinkles out of her dark green sundress.

"Beautiful, isn't it?.." Melissa appeared next to her daughter, marveling at their large front lawn, snug white-painted porch swing that sat just feet away from the front door, and soft blue painted house that matched the rest of the neighborhood's sheltered demeanor. "Yeah," Genesis breathed. "It is.." Melissa looked at her daughter with concern, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked her._  
_

"Nothing.." Genesis put on a fake smile before the sound of a car door slamming made her jump. Ashlynn soon appeared beside her, carrying a now awake three-year-old and her blue monkey on her side. "Ugh, this place is a dump.." She murmured under her breath. "Try not to get too attached, Mom, I'm sure Genesis will find a way to make us move again.." Ashlynn spat.

"Ashlynn, stop it!" Melissa spoke in an ordering tone, though the teen only rolled her eyes as she passed Jasmine to her mother and stomped her way back to the car, helping George unload the trunk. Genesis sighed shakily, trying her best to hold back tears that'd been brimming for a while.

"Hey, don't look so sad.." Melissa lifted her daughter's chin, looking into her watery eyes. "I have an idea. Why don't you go walk around town for a bit? You can go sight-seeing, and-Oh! Or you can call Irma and let her know that we're here. She can probably give you a tour of the city." Melissa suggested excitedly, placing Jasmine on the sidewalk. "But..I have to help unpack." Genesis replied, her mother only shook her head.

"Don't worry about that, the movers will be here any minute. But in the meantime, your father, Ashlynn, and I will take care of it." Melissa smiled, a shriek from Ashlynn filled the air. "_WHAT?!_ But Mom..!" Ignoring her, Genesis watched as her mother handed her a few dollar bills and shooed her off. "Now you go on and have some fun." And as Genesis walked down the sidewalk, she caught a glimpse of Ashlynn's stunned look. Quickly sticking her tongue out before she could get caught.

_**A.N.G.E.L.**_

Car horns filled the air as Genesis walked the busy streets of Heatherfield. There were lots of people, especially kids, out enjoying the summer sun. Of course, with there only being a week left until September, everyone seemed to be soaking up as much sun as they could before the new school year begins. At least that's what Genesis planned to do. She would be a freshman attending Sheffield Institute this year, and just the thought of leaving the house that day nearly gave her a heart attack!

At least back in Michigan she knew what to expect from those kids, but this was a new town full of people she barely knew. _Hopefully the people here are as nice as their houses..._ Genesis thought with a sigh. She walked further down the street, taking her precious time, people watching, and enjoying the day like their mother had suggested.

But then suddenly, "Look out!" She heard, and turned frantically. Watching as a boy on a skateboard surged down towards her, knocking them both flat on their backs. "Ow!" Genesis moaned, her vision suddenly blurring. She heard the boy mutter something, but was too distracted by the pain in her arm. "Oh, are you okay?!.." It took a while for Genesis's eyesight to get clear, but when it did, she found a pair of dark colored eyes staring down at her.

The boy's eyes were the darkest shade of brown, even so, they could've been black, and he took off his helmet, which covered his short strands of red hair. "I..I think so.." Genesis sat up and rubbed the side of her head as if she was unsure, but after moving a few of her limbs she looked back at the skateboarder. Her face suddenly becoming hot. _He's..cute.._ Genesis shook the thought from her head, quickly. Wondering how a thought like that got in her mind.

They boy offered Genesis a hand as he stood, helping her up off the ground as well. "Sorry for running you over," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That hill's really steep.." He flashed Genesis an apologetic smile. One that had Genesis's heart pounding at her rib cage. "I-it's alright.." She squeaked, tucking a few loose strands behind her ear, her eyes widening as the boy grabbed her arm abruptly.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" He said. Frantically, Genesis looked at the red mark by her elbow, watching as the boy reached in his pockets and pulled out a small band-aid. Placing it over her scrape. "I can be pretty clumsy sometimes, so having a few of these in my pocket is very convenient." He smiled again. Genesis face felt like it was on fire, how embarrassing to be blushing like that in front of a boy. A cute one at that. "Thank you, uh.." Genesis's voice trailed.

"Jayden." He reached out his hand, preparing for a hand shake. Genesis slowly placed her palm in his, their hands moving in sync. The usual greeting. "Genesis."

"_Genesis_? Never heard a name like that before.." Jayden rubbed his chin, looking at the black-haired girl with squinted eyes. Genesis lowered her head a bit, suddenly not wanting to be looked at as 'the girl with the weirdest name in the world'. "I like it, it's cute." Genesis's head snapped up to Jayden, and she found him smirking. Clearly, the girl wasn't used to being complemented by anyone other than her parents, and boys almost never talked to her unless they were calling her pointless names.

_This is the best day of my life!_ Genesis thoughts echoed in her head, giving her that weird butterfly feeling in her stomach. The good one, not the bad one. "So, _Genesis_, you new here in Heatherfield?" Jayden picked up his skateboard and began walking, Genesis by his side. "..Is it..obivous?" She wondered, Jayden chuckled. "A little," he said. "But don't worry, there are a lot of cool people here so making friends will be a breeze." Jayden spoke coolly towards her, not knowing just how much his words meant to Genesis.

"So, where were you headed?" Jayden looked at Genesis, who seemed to look a bit puzzled. "Honestly, I have no idea. My mom wanted me to see the city, and I didn't want to stay home with my sister planning to murder me and all.." Genesis shook her head, and even though she made Jayden laugh, she knew deep down that she wasn't joking.

"Well why don't you come with me? I'm meeting some friends at the Silver Dragon, have you been there yet?" Jayden asked, Genesis simply shook her head. "It's only a few blocks away, come on." The redhead tugged Genesis's arm as they ran down the street.

**Hi there! I am so glad to finally write a story for W.I.T.C.H. I've been trying to figure out how I should start this for a while, but now that this chapter is finished I'm still not so sure about it. Please review with your honest opinion on how you think this is, please, I really want some feedback. Thanks for reading! :))**


End file.
